Fearlessly and Forever
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: It's the big day for Kurt and Blaine
1. The Big Day

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Glee or songs mentioned.**_

Today was the day; they day they both were looking to for years. Blaine woke up in his bed alone that Saturday morning; Kurt had slept in Bushwick with Rachel and Santana. He was convinced that it would be bad luck if he didn't that night.

Blaine rolled over to look at his phone. He saw he had a text message.

**Kurt:**

_Received: 8:45 am_

Good morning. See you at 12:30. I love you.

Blaine smiled he looked at the time noticing it was only 8:47 am. Kurt knew the how Blaine's internal clock worked on the weekends. It let him sleep in for 45 minutes and not a second more. Blaine waited to text back knowing Kurt had fallen back to sleep after he sent the text. So instead he got up and took a shower. While in the shower Blaine belted out _'Marry You' _as loud as he could. When he got out, before getting dressed, he texted Kurt back.

**Blaine:**

_Sent: 9:30 am_

Good morning, babe. Can't wait to see you this afternoon. I love you too.

The next thing Blaine heard was knocking at the front door. He quickly threw on his sweatpants and went to open the door. Standing behind it was the party: Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck, Jake, and Ryder. "Come on in guys." He said motioning for his friends to come in.

"So man, you ready for today?" Sam asked after he started going through their refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'm really excited, but nervous too. Kurt took care of most of it and I just stood there saying _'yes dear.'_" Blaine answered as the room laughed. "Oh, the tuxes are in the bedroom closet. Kurt labeled them for you guys."

They all sat watching TV in the living room laughing for the morning. Each of the bachelors taking punches at Blaine the almost newlywed.

* * *

**Blaine:**

_Received: 10:30 am_

Good morning, babe. Can't wait to see you this afternoon. I love you too.

Kurt smiled waking up to this. Blaine knew that he would fall back to sleep after he sent the _'Good Morning' _text to him. He got out of Santana's bed in Bushwick and looked around the loft. There were girls lying all over the place. Rachel and Santana were in Rachel's bed. Quinn and Brittany were lying on the floor in a little bed they had made with extra blankets. And Tina and Mercedes were sleeping on the couch.

He went to the kitchen and set a pan on the stove loudly waking all of his friends up. "Good morning!" They all gave him a look of death. "Get up and get ready! Today is the big day!" His face lit up at the thought what today was. "Dresses are in the back on the rack." He told them. He went back to look at the dresses making sure they were all there and the correct sizes. He stopped at his tuxedo.

Kurt took his shower first and after each girl got in and got around quickly so they could make it to the venue on time. They all threw on their comfy clothes and grabbed their dresses and his tux and headed out the door.

* * *

Blaine and the boys had gotten to the venue just minutes before Kurt and the girls. Kurt was trying to look at everything to make sure it was perfect. The flowers at the end of each row were placed just right. The red and yellow roses were evenly distributed throughout the hall. He was making his way back up the aisle when Kitty and Marley walked into the hall. "Good you're here. All you have to do is stand here looking pretty and say 'hello' to everyone that walks in." Kurt told them. They both nodded to him. "The rest of the girls are getting ready down there. First door on your right." He pointed down the hall.

As they left Blaine came up behind Kurt. "It's beautiful you know." He said quietly looking around.

"I just want it to be perfect." Kurt said turning around to look at Blaine.

"It will be." Blaine said walking towards Kurt. "And not because of the flowers, the dresses, or the tuxes; but because at the end of the day we will be married." Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "And that's all I will ever need. You." Blaine stretched up to kiss him.

"No kissing the groom before the wedding Anderson." Burt said from the door.

The boys broke their kiss to see Burt and Carole Hummel standing at the door. They both went over to hug them. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't not do it."

"Kurt, your hair isn't even done. Let's go." Carole told him ushering him off to get dressed. "I've checked the reception hall. It looks amazing. You did a great job."

"I know you didn't want us marrying young, but I…" Blaine started to say to Burt.

"Look, Blaine, I just want Kurt to be happy. He told me before you proposed that you were the only person that could make him feel: connected, safe, and loved." Burt started. "That's all I want. Was I completely for you two getting married at 20? No. But the way you two love each other is incredible. So, you have my blessing to start a life together. I am immensely happy for both of you." He pulled Blaine in for a hug. "Now go get ready. You have an hour before the ceremony."

Blaine went to his dressing room with his groom's men to get ready.

Kitty and Marley walked to the front of the hall and greeted people as they walked in. Cooper, Linda, and Gregory Anderson walked straight passed the girls looking for Blaine's room. They walked in while Blaine was tying his black bow-tie around his neck. "Mom. Dad. Coop." He turned around and hugged his family.

"Hey little brother." Cooper said pulling him away to the corner. "Look, I'm so proud of you. I know I don't tell you often, but I am. You have become the most incredible man I have ever met. And today you are marrying another incredible man. You two are made for each other. I'm so happy for you." Cooper hugged his brother. "I love you, Squirt."

"I love you too, Coop." Blaine said holding his brother.

It was that moment that the minister came in and asked the room to come out the ceremony was about to begin. Blaine had everyone else go first. He took one final look in the mirror and left the room. He looked down the hall to see Kurt exiting the building and ran after him.

As he flung open the exit door he looked around hoping to see Kurt. He was sitting on a box ten feet away. Blaine walked over slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." He responded.

"You don't look or sound okay, Kurt." He knelt down next to him. "Are you getting cold feet? Because Kurt we don't have to do this." He said taking Kurt's hands.

"No, I want to. I want to marry you, Blaine." Kurt said looking at Blaine. "You are the only person that makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine brought Kurt in for a hug. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck wanting to feel safe. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go. Blaine pulled away. "Let's go."

Blaine stood and offered his hand to Kurt. They walked hand in hand back into the hall. "I'll see you in five minutes." Blaine said to Kurt as he walked away. Kurt stood in the hallway as his friends came up behind him.

"It's time. Are you ready?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded.

The girls made their way down the aisle and stood at the altar waiting for Kurt to walk. As he entered the hall he didn't see: Kitty and Marley sitting in their beautiful yellow dresses at the back. Or the perfectly shaped red and yellow rose bouquets at the end of each row. Or his best friends standing smiling at him in their red dresses holding a single yellow rose with a red ribbon tied around it. Or the boys standing next to Blaine with their yellow ties and vests.

He didn't see Mr. Shue sitting there; he didn't even look at Blaine's family. Or the memorial candle lit for Finn; he couldn't even look at his dad or Carole as he walked. As he slowly made his way to the altar the only thing he could see was Blaine.

Blaine standing there in his perfectly fitted black tuxedo and black bow-tie. His hair gelled back like every other day he saw him. The smile on Blaine's face told Kurt that everything was going to be okay.

That sure there was going to be hard times, but after what they went through they could take on anything life threw at them. That he was loved unconditionally by Blaine. That he had a partner in life and always would.

Kurt stopped at the altar where Blaine was standing. He hugged his parents and walked to Blaine. "Here we are 2:00, June 13, 2015."

Blaine pointed discreetly to the clock at the back of the hall. "Actually it's 2:06."

_**To be continued…**_


	2. I Do

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Glee.**_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in holy matrimony." The minister began. "Kurt asked me to keep this simple this afternoon. So instead of praying or going on about how sacred love and marriage is; I am going to let Kurt and Blaine tell you just how they feel. Blaine."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and said, "Kurt, we met four years ago. I remember the first time I looked into your eyes when you were spying on the Warblers. I didn't know it then but I fell for you in that moment. Ever since that day all I've wanted to do was be with you. The day you sang 'Blackbird' was the day I finally realized that I was supposed to be with you. I was supposed to stand by your side and love you for everything that you are. To not judge you, but support you no matter what your decision. To be your support when you feel like you're about to break down. I will always love you Kurt Hummel. You are my everything."

"Kurt."

"Blaine, that day all I saw was a handsome guy standing in front of me. Hearing you sing for the first time made me swoon. Through everything I went through in school you made it okay. And you're doing the same thing four years later; please don't ever stop making everything okay. I never thought I'd find someone like you, someone who could make the grey go away with just your smile. Someone who is so positive about everything all the time. Someone who could make me feel like without you I might not survive. Someone who loves me and I love in return. You are my best friend and soul mate, Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt said his vows.

As the boys said their vows to each other their parents sat in the front row. Carole crying at how amazing this moment was. She remembered the first time Kurt brought Blaine to the house. The way he looked at him. When Blaine would leave how Kurt would go on and on about how amazing he was. When he told her that Blaine kissed him and wanted to sing the duet at regional's with him. And after Finn, Blaine was right there to hold his hand when he needed it. She was so happy for her step-son.

Burt brushed a tear from his eye watching his young son get married. After his mom died Burt was afraid Kurt would never truly be happy again; then Blaine came along. Blaine came into the picture and he was able to smile a genuine smile again. He knew what it felt like to be loved and to truly love someone. Marrying at a young age is always difficult, but he knew somehow these two boys would make it work.

Linda Anderson had already used almost a full package of tissues drying her tears of happiness. The day after Blaine had gotten beat up at the Sadie Hawkins dance she was afraid of Blaine's sexuality becoming a handicap in the world. Like everyone was going to keep him down. But when she first met Kurt, she saw how proud he was to be himself. He wasn't afraid of being a little _out there_ all the time. And then when Blaine came home after kissing Kurt for the first time. She saw something change in him. He seemed so much happier than that morning.

Gregory Anderson was never a fan of gay marriage and when Blaine told him that he was gay he didn't like it. He tried everything to turn his son straight. He wanted to have that kind of relationship with his son. Where they would sit and watch movies where the girls' showed their boobs and both get excited about it. But when Blaine told him that he was proposing to Kurt he began to except that his son was gay and there was no changing that. And now watching his son get married; he wouldn't want to change him.

"Blaine Anderson do you take Kurt Hummel as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt Hummel, do you take Blaine Anderson as your lawfully wedding husband, to have and to hold from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kurt said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cheek and pulled him closer to kiss him. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's back holding him tighter than ever before. They broke their kiss and turned towards the crowd. All of them on their feet smiling and clapping for them.

Blaine offered his arm for Kurt to link his through as they walked back up the aisle. They stood at the exit as with the wedding party as the guests said 'hello' and left for the reception.

Before they exited the hall Blaine looked at Kurt. "I love you." He said as Kurt rested his forehead on his. "I swear that I will never hurt you again. You are the love of my life, Kurt. I promise I will never leave."

"Blaine, we've had ups and downs and look where we are." He said pulling away. "We just got married. You're stuck with me. I will never leave; nothing could make me love you any less. Because you are my one and only, Blaine. I love you too." Kurt said to his husband. Both boys leaned in for another kiss this time with a little more heat and passion.

**To be continued… **


	3. Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, Glee, or the songs mentioned and quoted.**_

* * *

They spent a several minutes taking memorable photographs after the ceremony. Every few takes Blaine would look down at the hand that was gently resting on Kurt's lower back and admire the new piece of jewelry he was wearing.

The silver band wrapped around his left ring finger. Inscribed on the inside of the band were the words 'Fearlessly and Forever.' Kurt's ring said the same thing. Neither of the men could keep their hands off each other while taking the photos. Kurt's hands constantly rubbing Blaine's chest. Blaine's left hand never left Kurt's lower back. They needed to feel each other's touch to know that this wasn't a dream; to know that they actually just got married.

That day was the happiest day of their lives.

It took about an hour and a half before the reception began. The band leader announced the wedding party's names one by one as they entered the dining hall. Finally the announcer said, "And introducing for the first time in public Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" The entire hall cheered as Kurt and Blaine walked in.

The guests chatted for a while then Blaine stood up tapping his wine glass with his spoon. "Thank you all for coming. I believe Kurt's dad wants to say a few words."

Burt stood from his seat with his champagne glass in hand. "Kurt, we've always been there for each other. After your mom died I didn't think I was going to be able to care for you the way she did, but I did my best. I didn't know how to handle you at times or what to say. But I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you; in any way. The day you met Blaine I saw something change inside you. You smiled more and bigger. You felt like yourself again. I know that from this day on you two will happier than ever before. I love you both."

"And now Blaine's brother would like to say a few words." The announcer said.

"Squirt, I know I've always been hard on you. But I've always just wanted you to be the best you could possibly be. And although, you are incredible alone; with Kurt by your side you become something greater. I just want you to know that no matter what I am here. I love you." Cooper said and sat back down in his chair.

"And now from the Maid of Honor; Rachel Berry."

Rachel got to her feet and looked at Kurt and Blaine. Tears began to come to her eyes. "I'm just so happy for both of you. You've been through so much individually and together and you've come out on top of all the hate." Kurt took her hand as the tears began to fall. "I love you both so much." She bent down and kissed Kurt's and Blaine's cheeks before sitting back in her chair.

"Lastly, the best man; Sam Evans."

Sam stood and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Dude, I'm happy for you. I'm not good with the sappy stuff, but I'm so happy that you two are together and are planning to live a happy life together. I love you guys." Sam finished. "To the newlyweds."

"To the newlyweds." The hall said together.

After taking the first sip of champagne Kurt and Blaine looked each other in the eye and leaned in for a light kiss. The crowd cheered at the sight of them kissing.

The meal was served and everyone began to eat. After Kurt and Blaine were done they made the rounds to each table to thank everyone for coming out on their special day. It seemed like every time they were separated the guests began to clink their glasses telling them to kiss. They would run to each other and sometimes it was a little peck and others they would get into a little more.

After two hours of socializing and eating the music began. Kurt and Blaine got up onto the stage and grabbed the microphones. Blaine began to speak. "Good evening everybody. I hope you're all having a good time. There is a song that had to be sung tonight and not by the band. Since the two of us were in high school, after we got together, we talked about how incredible it would be to sing this song to each other at our wedding." Blaine looked at Kurt. "It sums up exactly what we are feeling inside and we want to share that with all of you."

The music began and they started to sing.

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end  
Of time**

**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day**

_**Suddenly the world  
Seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you**_

_**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**_

_But I love you_

**I love you**

_**Until the end of time**_

_**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you**_

As the music ended Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and brought him in for a gentle yet passionate kiss in front of everyone. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's back not wanting to let go. Blaine pulled away, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt said back to him. They gave each other two more quick kisses before walking off the stage. They didn't even realize that the entire party was cheering and standing for them until they were off the stage.

The announcer began to speak again. "Now to sing for the couple's first dance. Maid of Honor Rachel Berry."

Rachel got up to the microphone and began to sing.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

The boys danced around the dance floor slowly. "Today was perfect you know." Blaine said to Kurt.

"It was wasn't it?"

**Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

"And it wasn't because of the flowers, dresses, or tuxes." Blaine cracked a smile.

"It was because here we are. I'm dancing here with you. Married." Kurt smiled and began to tear up.

Blaine whipped away the tears and kissed Kurt's cheek.

**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

**One step closer  
One step closer**

Every guest stared at the young couple dancing. Every single one of them knowing how much they went through to get to this point in their lives. The bullying and heartache they went endured.

**I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**

The song ended and the room applauded Rachel then noticed that Kurt and Blaine hadn't stopped dancing. They were still on the dance floor embraced in each other's arms slowly swaying. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and held on tightly to his new husband.

The night went on and everyone was drinking and dancing; having a wonderful time. Kurt pulled Blaine towards the door and they walked outside. "What?" Blaine asked letting out a little chuckle.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes." Kurt said gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

"Guess what." Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who had a huge smile on his face. "What?"

"We're married. You're stuck with me for life." Blaine said taking a step closer to his husband.

"I like that idea." Kurt said putting his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist. "You do?"

"It's the best idea you've ever had. Besides proposing." Kurt smiled. The now married men kissed.

**The End**


End file.
